The Devil Takes My Hand
by liveit.learnit.loveit
Summary: Takes place after book 4. Eric wants to know what happened when he was staying with Sookie. Will he be able to convince her to tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Sookie felt his presence as soon as she stepped out of Merlottes. She had just worked the night shift and it was around midnight by now. Like always, she could sense _him _whenever he was near. She started towards her car, knowing that he would soon step out in a wonderfully graceful way. It was just the way Eric was. _Eric. _She thought. She kept referring to Eric as he, or him. Didn't want to think his name. It brought back too many painful memories. She had constructed a wall. Poorly made definitely, but still a wall of some sort, to put in her mind. To block out all the pain. All the pain caused from him. _From Eric. _Not that he had done it purposely. Not at all. It wasn't his fault, that the witch, Hallow, had cast a spell on him. One that took away all he knew. Made him vulnerable, loving, full of emotion. The complete opposite of what she thought him to be. Except, she thought wrong. He had been cold, self-centered, and a manipulative ass. Yet, there had been compassion there as well. Compassion for her. He did whatever he could to save her. _Her. _Sookie Stackhouse. A bar waitress.

"Lover," She hadn't even noticed his grand entrance. She had been too caught up in her thoughts. As soon as she saw him, her heart skipped a beat. Or two.

He was dressed in his usual fashion. Black jeans, black boots, a black tank top (that one she loved so much), and a black leather jacket overtop of that. All black. He had often referred to her as "his light". So different, yet alike, they were. Black, and white. Night, and day. Darkness, and light.

"Eric," she finally spoke. Her voice was just above a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

She was genuinely curious for his answer. What _was _he doing here? It had been months since they spoke. The last conversation they had was Eric trying to figure out what had happened during the days he spent in her home. She hadn't told him of course.

"I…" he paused, kept his eyes on hers. How did he do that? Make her body heat up, her knees go weak, just from looking at her that way? His piercing blue eyes continued to search her face. Sookie held his gaze, refusing to look away. At least that's what she told herself. The truth was, she couldn't look away. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"I decided it's time we have a little chat, my lover." he purred the words, _my lover. _Proceeded to take a step towards her. They were about 5 feet away. She didn't move back.

"What would this chat be involving?" she asked him. He cocked his head a fraction, searching her face still. Always searching her. As if she were some foreign object he just couldn't figure out. Weird. She felt the same way about him.

"I think we both know," he started. A smirk taking place on his face. _Damn that smirk. _"I still have yet to remember what happened those days, lover." he continued, taking another step closer. She felt like she should move. Anywhere. Just away from him. Being in such close proximity did strange things to her. Why did he have to be right in the way of her car? All she wanted to do was get in and drive. Get away. Away from this conversation.

"Yes, and that's because nothing happened." she wished her voice would steady itself. She didn't sound at all convincing, even to her own ears. Eric's smirk grew.

"Please, my lover. Don't bullshit me," he said, taking, yet again, another step towards her.

"Takes one to know one," she muttered, her head now facing the ground. His smirk was even bigger now.

"That may be so.. However, it still doesn't change the fact Sookie," she raised her head. It was a rare thing when he used her name. She liked the way it sounded coming out in his wonderful Swedish voice.

"I'm tired, Eric," she decided that might make him leave. But he was stubborn, a likeness that they shared.

"It will only occupy a few minutes. I'm sure you can spare that for me, my lover?" He said, turning it into a question. A question he believed she would indeed agree upon.

"Please," she started. "Not tonight. I just want to go home, have a shower, and roll into bed. Is that too much to ask?" She tried not to acknowledge how Eric's eyes shined when she mentioned herself taking a shower.

"A shower? I faintly remember something… with a shower," he said, eyes boring even more into hers. Could he really remember something? That would not be good for her. Not now. Maybe not even ever. "Maybe I could join you." he purred, licking his lips. She shivered at the thought. Showers sure were better with a beautiful, Viking vampire there with you. Hands all over you. She forced the memory back behind the poorly constructed wall.

"Hmm.." she started, ignoring his comment. "Well I don't recall such a thing. Maybe you had one with one of your fangbangers," she suggested. His lips curled back in disgust. Sookie automatically realized that fangbangers and vampires never did such a thing. Showering together, that's too intimate. All they do is have sex. Sex and blood. The good life for them I'm sure.

Sookie stared at Eric, wide-eyed. He slowly calmed down, lips going back over his fangs that had shown themselves. She was surprised that he hadn't roared something hateful about the possible idea of him showering with a fangbanger.

"Never," he spoke, his voice a tad unsteady.

"Well then," Sookie broke their gaze. "I unfortunately can't tell you what you want to know." He knew she was lying. She was sure. However, he didn't reply a sarcastic comment. He didn't say anything at all. Just stood there in all his glory, looking at her. Searching her, yet again. She felt nervous under his stare. He looked as though he felt completely at ease. As if he were to wait forever until she said something. Sookie bet that he could wait forever too. If the sun wouldn't burn him to the ground at sunrise. His gaze was too much to handle. She was going to break from it. That's what Eric did to her. He broke her. Physically. Emotionally. Who cares, it happened. So, if he had hurt her so badly, then why did her pulse race whenever he was around. Why did his stare make her knees buckle, make it hard to breathe in even breaths. So many effects he had on her.. Why did he keep doing this? Couldn't he just leave her alone to mend. She needed to break the silence. Get away from him. Into the safe comfort of her own home. Take a nice long shower, jump into her soft bed and forget everything. She also needed to create a new wall to put up in her head. That or repair the one she already had.

"Well, if we're finished here, I'm just going to be on my way." Sookie told him. He still hadn't said anything. Just staring. She took a step towards her car, which was directly behind Eric's wonderfully sculpted body. He reached out and grabbed her hand. His was cool on hers. He raised his other hand and ran it down along her cheekbone. That touch. She remembered it. From all those nights together. She dreamed about it still. That light, feather touch. It seemed much too gentle for someone who looked like Eric. Someone who acted the way he did. He backed her up so she was up against the car, his right hand stroking her face, his left still clutching her hand. He swiftly moved his head towards her, as if for a kiss. Changing course his mouth ended up by her ear.

"I'm not nearly finished, my lover," he murmured. Kissing her lobe. Tingles ran all down her spine. Damn him. This was not helping her leave. He released her hand so he could run his up her side. More tingles. Wherever he touched. He roared up a flame inside her. One she couldn't control. She felt herself wanting to respond. To lift her arms, wrap them around his body and pull him to her, anything just to have him close. It had been so long since they'd kissed that she felt herself trying to remember what it felt like. There had been many different kisses however. Tender and loving that soothed her, hard and passionate which made her pant for air, and her toes curl. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again. With the mere self-control she had left, she gave a gentle shove. Sookie knew he would respond. Sure enough, he slowly moved away, nuzzling her neck a bit on his way back. Shivers.

"You can't just show up one day, and think everything is fine, Eric." she took an unsteady step back. It was about as unsteady as her voice. Surprisingly, Eric looked shocked. Sookie guessed it was because she rejected him when he was so confident that she would cooperate. Or maybe it was because of her words. Whatever the cause, for a split second he was speechless. However, he recovered quick, replacing his shocked look, with a cocky smirk.

"I have had much business to attend to, my lover," he said, and she was disappointed to hear his voice was as steady as can be.

"Otherwise I would have come much sooner. I think of you often.." he broke eye contact for a moment, quickly returning his eyes to hers. Eric's words startled her. He was never that outright. He reminded her of the old Eric in that moment. Vulnerable. Since when did Eric, this one anyways, ever think of anyone?

"Much too often.." he continued, his smirk long gone. A thin line had taken it's place. Sookie was shocked yet again. So vulnerable..

"It's not good for my business, my lover. Thinking of you. It makes me…" he paused, calculating his next words. "Uneasy." he finished. He focused his eyes on Sookie, waiting for her to speak. She was shocked beyond words now. Nothing made Eric like this. Not a woman at least. What had happened to him? He surely must be joking. However, deep down, Sookie knew that he meant every word. Maybe it was in his eyes that stared intently into her, forcing her to believe. She believed it to be what she felt with her heart.

Eric hadn't stepped back when she had shoved him, so Sookie was still pushed up against the car. They were so close. Their faces a mere few inches. All Sookie wanted to do was close the distance and solve this whole chatting thing with her lips on his. She couldn't though. If that happened, he would have even more power over her. Blue eyes on brown, they stared at each other. As if to have a conversation just with their eyes. His hand was still absently running up and down her side, his other gently cupping her one cheek.

"You make me uneasy also.." she spoke before even thinking. Her voice but a whisper. So now Eric knew the truth, part of it anyways. Surprisingly, the smirk she thought would return was nowhere to be seen. His lips were still in a straight line, slightly parted.

"I don't wish for that…" he spoke. That comment surprised her also. Why wouldn't a predator like Eric not want her to be uneasy around him? Unless he truly cared for her. She was becoming more accustomed to that idea.

"I can't help it," she replied. If only she could go home, this close proximity between them was not good whatsoever. Get in the car, that was her goal. "Eric, I have to go," she continued. Sookie thought she saw a flash of sorrow in his eyes. As soon as it was there, it had disappeared.

"Let me join you," he said, his mouth attempting to hid his oncoming smirk. "We could finish this talk in your home. Although, I won't complain at how things went…" the smirk was growing. "For the most part anyways." he finished.

With all the force she could manage she was able to get out the words.

"No, Eric. Just me. We can do this another time, in public. With a set date, so you don't scare me half to death jumping out of the bushes like that," Sookie knew she was lying. Eric could never sneak up on her, for she always knew when he was near. She could thank the damn blood bond for that. He knew she was lying as well.

"My dear Sookie. We both know that our blood bond is too strong for such childish acts like sneaking. I can always sense when you're near, as I know you can." Damn him. He always knew. it's as though he could read her just from her voice, or body movement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank all you guys so much for your reviews! I didn't expect any, so to all the people who took notice of this story, thank you! Sorry for the delay, but I was on a vacation so I couldn't write I'll try and write as regularly as possible with my busy schedule. Anyways, here's a little bit to keep you going. It's not much but I hope you enjoy! By the way, lemons are soon to come! **

"Maybe for you," she spoke. "Your stupid vampire speed is still enough to catch me off guard." still lying. Why couldn't it work, so she could get out of here!

Eric decided to press her on this. "My lover.. You're saying that you did not sense me here? Because, for that I know to be a lie." His hand still hadn't stopped moving on Sookie's body. She tried not to think about the tingles that seemed to course throughout her body wherever he touched.

"Do you know how I know, my dear Sookie?" he questioned. Breath caught in Sookie's throat, she merely shook her head. His one hand was now stroking her face. Fingers going down her cheek. Stop. Repeat.

"I know, because I sensed you sense me," he continued. "I felt what you felt, when you knew it was me." What had she been thinking? If he would just get his hands off of her she might be able to think. Could he tell what she was thinking right now?

"And what would that be?" she asked. She wished her voice had more confidence. Eric must be loving this right now.

"You were…" he started, figuring out what to say. "Excited." he finished, practically purring. His eyes gazing at her, no, _into_ her. Eric seemed to be able to read her, always. It's one of the things she hated, yet sometimes loved about him.

"Really now?" she asked, her voice still not very steady. Eric lowered his head to her ear, she felt him inhale her scent. Exhale. She could feel his breath on her neck. She shut her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself, attempting not to shiver at that simple action. How could feeling breath on your neck make someone so hot for another person?

"Yes," he answered. His voice right at Sookie's ear. She kept her eyes closed, tried to breathe in even breaths. "You were _very excited." _he purred. Sookie decided being on the defensive was a good idea right about now.

"Okay Eric Northman. I was _not at all _excited when I sensed you here tonight. You know what I was? Irritated. _Very _irritated." hoping she had stunned him some, she looked at his beautiful damn face. To her dismay he was not the least bit shocked. He was actually, _smiling. _

"And what is so damn funny?" she practically yelled. His smile grew wider, triumphant.

"Well, my dear Sookie," he began. "You just proved me right. Although I knew I was, hearing you say it for yourself was quite satisfying." What was he talking about?

"What?" she asked her question aloud.

"You said it, lover. You sensed me when I arrived. Thank you for admitting it." Oh no. She had said that hadn't she?

"Okay, even if that is the case," Eric's grin widened. "I was irritated by you, remember? Not excited." She knew it wasn't true. Just like he did.

"Well, I'll have to convince you otherwise. Because for me, my lover, I am always excited around you." he bent back down to her ear and nibbled and sucked on that spot she loved so much. She had to bit her lip to stop a quiet moan from slipping out.

"Eric, I need to get home." Actually, Sookie was very much liking this. But, she needed to leave before doing something she'd regret eventually.

Eric hadn't stopped but instead proceeded down to kiss her neck. Pecks here and there and then he would suck gently. It was driving her insane. She pushed against him, obviously he didn't budge. Putting more effort into it she shoved harder, hoping to get his attention. It must have worked because he unlatched his mouth from her neck and looked into her eyes.

"I want to go home." she said. He didn't look very convinced.

"Your mouth is saying one thing, but your _body _is most definitely saying something else entirely." he said thickly. Oh, how his voice made her weak. She fought against it, not knowing how.

"Please, Eric. Another time?" she pleaded, with her eyes as well. He lost his cocky grin and looked at her seriously.

"Ok, lover. But I'm holding you to that." he said hotly. "We'll finish this another time, and then I will make sure you are excited." and with a quick caress of her cheek and kiss on the lips, which made her mind go blank, he was gone.

"Well, shit." Sookie said to herself. Taking out her keys, she turned and unlocked her car, crawling inside.

What the fuck am I going to do now? She asked herself. I can't keep up this fight for much longer. She thought of Eric all the way home, wondering what she should do. Should she give herself to him, completely? Or pretend to hate him, and try to make him stay away. Thinking up a bunch of scenarios in her head, she eventually fell asleep, her last thought being, 'What if I love him?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I haven't written forever, and I'm SOOO SORRRY! School's started and my schedule has not been the greatest when it comes to having free time. But I hope you enjoy this bit! **

Sookie woke the next day with the same thoughts going through her head. Did she love Eric? She knew that she loved the Eric with no recollection of who he was, but what about this Eric? Could he be the same person, just with a mask up to cover his vulnerable side? Maybe. She'll have to figure it out the next time he decided to fly in. Ha.

Going through her day in a bit of a haze, Sookie had to go and work the lunch shift at Merlottes. Well at least Eric couldn't pull the same move as yesterday and show up there, with his stupid overwhelming words. Yet, that also meant that he would have to show up at her house. Which was not very safe for things such as not touching. Maybe she should just give up and let him have his way with her. Or she could have _her _way with _him. _Either way, someone would have their way, and it would be mind blowing. Of course, she'd never admit that to Eric.

Going through her usual morning routine, Sookie had a shower, got dressed, applied some makeup, then proceeded downstairs to have some breakfast. Soon enough it was time to leave for work and for some reason she couldn't wait until it was over. Trying to convince herself it wasn't because Eric might be dropping in later, she got into her car and was on her way.

Later that day,

There was about a half hour left in Sookie's shift. Which was a little bit before sunset. It would be dark by the time she got home. Perfect. Eric would probably just show up and give her no time to get ready. Despite Sookie's thoughts of irritation, she couldn't help but be excited about the fact that Eric might be waiting for her. He would probably sense it, again, and start touching her, again.

Tick tock, went the clock. It seemed to be taking forever. Sookie tried to block out the thoughts of the people she was serving. _Man, that blonde chick has a nice ass. Nice knockers too. I'd like to take her out behind the bar and.. _

She did the only thing she could think of to block out the nice words. She thought of Eric. Of the times that they had together. When he had been sweet and loving, yet still powerful. When he had offered to give up his whole life just to be with her. How he told her that he could love her, and how she realized that she could too. The thoughts of their first time together. How gentle, yet passionate, he had been with her. The nights that they spent after that. Which became their second time together, third, fourth, fifth, until eventually she lost count. She thought of his beautiful blue eyes that held her gaze well they had made love. His firm, wonderful hands that made her squirm. Sookie suddenly found herself getting hot. Ok, this was not what she wanted to happen. While trying to block out nasty thoughts of the guys in the bar, she ended up remembering nasty things that she and Eric had done together.

"You okay, _cher?_" Sam asked, pulling Sookie back into reality.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine Sam." she answered, trying to convince herself more so than him.

"Well you're shift is pretty much over, why don't you head on home." Sam gave her a smile. She remembered when she used to think of Sam in a sexual way. Not anymore. She did consider him one of her best friends though. Sookie returned the heartfelt smile, muttered a quick "thanks" and headed out the door.

The sun would officially be down in 20 minutes or so. Sookie got into her car and raced home, hoping to beat that stupid Viking. Things would not go over well if he blocked her from getting into her own house. Things would probably start to heat up. He'd push her up against the door, kiss her in that way which made her toes curl. Then, he would proceed to use his magnificent hands. He would slip them under her shirt and find her breast, massage it gently. His other hand would go down south. His fingers would start to…

What am I doing? She thought. She was supposed to be thinking irritating thoughts about him. She wasn't supposed to be thinking up sexual fantasies that would take place on her door step. Shaking her head, she turned on her piece of crap radio and listened to some old tunes. Soon enough Sookie was at home, and the sun had just disappeared. She would need to hurry up if she didn't want her 'fantasy' to become reality. Because she didn't. Really. Well…maybe a little bit.

Stepping out of the car she headed for her front door, making sure to be quick. Almost there, she thought. Just a few more steps. Finally reaching the door, she grabbed for the doorknob. Grasped it. Ha! Victory! She beat the stupid Viking! Of course, she spoke too soon.

"Hello, lover. Did you miss me?" Eric purred. Fuck him, and his stupid beautiful voice. How does he do that? Sookie turned around, looking up at him. Sexy, as always.

"No. In fact, I was just going inside, so if you'll excuse me.." she turned around to reach for the doorknob. He wouldn't have that of course. He grabbed her, turning her around and pushing her against the door. He leaned against her. Bent down. Breathed her in. His breath sent shivers down her spine. Throughout her whole body actually. Damn him. Now it was impossible for her to get inside. Her fantasy that she denied was an actual fantasy, might come true after all.

"Hm.. I sense you're bullshitting me again, my lover." again, he purred. His lips were still down by Sookie's neck. Brushing them right were he used to bite her, she shivered yet again. Eric brought his lips up to her ear now.

"I know you missed me. Just as much as I missed you." he missed her? She seemed to be in the same position as yesterday. Trapped between him and a solid object. His arms running all up and down her body.

"I could sense you're arousal as soon as I rose." she could tell he was wearing his signature smirk when he said that. Thank God she couldn't see his face. She couldn't help but blush. Good thing he couldn't see her either. His hands seemed to have multiplied. They were everywhere. Touching her. It was too much to handle. She needed a moment. She pushed him. He growled.

"Lover. Is there something I'm missing here?" his eyes were locked on hers.

"I just…. I need a moment." to tell the truth, Sookie didn't much understand either. He said he missed her. They were both horny. But, there was something else. She hadn't slept with the 'real' Eric yet. What if he wasn't the same? She didn't know what to do…

She took a deep breath. Shake it off. That's what she needed to do. Figure out a plan. What did she really want? Well, she really wanted to let Eric have his way with her. Maybe that wasn't the right question to ask… What did she really need? That's a good question. Sookie needed to know what Eric wanted from her. Did he just want sex? Something told her that wasn't the case. She knew he felt something for her.. But was it love? Could _Eric _love? Exhale.

Eric was still staring intently at her. Probably trying to read what she was thinking. Sookie wondered what kind of emotions he was getting from her through the bond. Confusion probably. Love maybe. Did she love Eric though? _Yes, _her mind whispered. But what if he hurt her? More then last time. Because this time, if he left her he would still remember everything. If she let this happen… he could leave and hurt her twice as much. Somehow Sookie didn't think that her heart could take that. She needed to make him leave.

"Please, go." she said reluctantly. Eric looked quite taken aback, for a few seconds. She actually thought that she saw pain in his eyes. She never wanted to be the cause of that. But sure enough, Eric recovered and she wondered if she had just hallucinated it.

"Lover.. Can you explain what is wrong?" he asked, and he seemed to truly care about the answer.

"I just… I can't have you here right now." she knew it was a weak response but it was all she could think of.

"Sookie.. Something is troubling you. Please let me help. I can be a good listener sometimes." he replied with a smirk. "At least, for the people I care about. Which may I mention, are a rare few." her heart fluttered. There, he said it again. Eric _cared _about her.

"I just _can't, _Eric." she said, looking down at his feet now. She could feel tears coming. No way was she going to cry in front of him. Then he would never leave until he knew what was wrong. But then again, Sookie didn't believe he would ever leave without figuring it out.

"Can't what?" he pleaded. Sookie didn't stay anything. Maybe silence was the best answer.

"Damn it Sookie! How many times do I have to prove to you, that you can trust me?" He growled. Sookie snapped her head up, looking at him. He was angry. No, not angry.. More, frustrated. Why was this bugging him so much? Why did he have to _care _so much? Can't he just go away..

"But I can't trust you, Eric!" she said, and now it was him who was confused. Eric reached for her hand. Grasped it with his own. He looked…defeated.

"Lover… the only thing I can remember from when I stayed with you is.. That whatever happened.. Whatever we did, or didn't do for that matter. It was somehow one of the happiest times of my life. And I have lived a long life.." he broke eye contact. Quickly returned it.

"Why would you think you can't trust me? What happened when I was with you?" Sookie was bewildered. This was the vulnerable Eric. The one that had stayed with her after having had his memory erased. He was still there.

"Because! What if you break my heart again?" She yelled. A tear silently rolled down her cheek. "What if you realise it's not as good as you made it up to be!" The tears were rolling freely now. "What if you don't want me anymore?" she whispered, breaking eye contact. Eric was the bewildered one now.

"Don't want you?" he snarled it as if it was the most ridiculous idea known to man. "_Don't want you?_ How can you even think that?" his eyes blazed at her.

"What do you mean by want though, Eric?" she questioned, wiping the tears away. "Do you just want me for sex?" _Please say no, _she thought.

"What do you think?" he was questioning her back. Sookie didn't like when Eric put her on the edge.

"I think that you should answer my question." she countered.

"You can be so stubborn, Sookie." he smirked. "I could have sex anytime I want to," jealousy coursed through her. "So why would I try so hard to get you, if all I wanted was that?" his eyes once again continued to search her face. "Even if it would be mind-blowing." he added. _It had been mind blowing, _Sookie thought.

There was a part of Sookie that greatly wanted to tell Eric about everything that happened. What he said to her. What she said to him. The whole story. But the other part of her didn't want to tell him. That was the scared part. What if he was terrified of that vulnerability and decided to cut and run? But didn't he just say that he didn't just want sex? For once Sookie wished that she could read his damn mind. _Fucking vampires. Fucking tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, Viking Vampires. _

"Lover," Eric purred, taking a step towards her. Oh no. Wasn't keeping far proximity the key? He was less than a foot away now. Reaching his hand out, her stroked her face with his fingertips, starting at her jaw line and ending up with his fingers holding her chin. "tell me." he murmured, begging with his eyes. The intensity was too strong. Sookie tried to look away, but he kept his hand tight on her chin making it impossible. The tears were coming again. She wanted to tell him so badly. The need to open up to him was too overwhelming, it was crushing her.

"Just don't leave until I'm finished okay? And… don't.. interrupt me. Let me tell you everything at once." _This is best_, she thought. _I've kept it to myself all these months, it's time for him to know. _


End file.
